Amusement Parks and Teddy Bears
by I'mwastingmylifeinhere
Summary: It's Spring break, the squad goes to the amusement park and Yuu drags Mika along. In which Mika has it bad for Yuu, Yuu has it bad for Mika, Yoichi gets queazy in roller coasters, Kimmizuki can't win anything big in the booths, Mitsuba is done with everyone's shit and Shinoa is a scheming little shit (but that's not new).


Mika didn't expect the day to go like that.

It was spring break and Shinoa had insisted they go to the amusement park to have fun. Yuu hadn't been to an amusement park ever since that one time back when they were still at the orphanage, so he was really excited. And how was Mika supposed to say no to him when he asked him to come along with that adorable pout he did when he wanted Mika to do something really badly? Unlike what a lot of people thought, Mika wasn't heartless.

So he ended up cramped in Shinoa's cars with Yuu's friends, who he didn't entirely trust (but with his experience with friends in middle school, who could blame him?), on a thirty minute long ride to the amusement park. With Shinoa behind the wheel and Kimizuki on shotgun, he, Yuu, Mistuba and Yoichi were forced to sit on the back and when Yuu was the last one to get in, Shinoa told him to just sit on Mika's lap. And judging by the sly look and grin she shot him trough the rear view mirror she knew _real_ well what she was doing. But Mika didn't know whether to be mad at her or thank her because _Yuu-chan was sitting on his lap._

But the ride ended fast and the moment the car stopped moving Yuu jumped out, red-faced and flustered. Mika couldn't help a little smile. _So cute._

"So where to first, squad?" Shinoa asked. Mika still wasn't sure why she insisted on referring to their little group as her squad. It probably had something to do with her father being a retired military commander.

"I want to go to the Hall of Mirrors," Yoichi said, followed by Mitsuba's "Let's go to the bumper cars after that!"

"We have to go to the rollercoaster too!" Yuu added, his embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

They went to the Hall of Mirrors first since it was closer to the entrance. Mika had never really understood what was so fun about a bunch of weird mirrors. He remembered Yuu back when they were twelve saying he didn't want to go to the hall of mirrors because "it's too boring!" Now - trailing behind Yuu as they went through the room, seeing him laugh when he saw his distorted reflection, eyes shut tight and mouth open wide in a smile – he understood.

And yes, he knew he had it bad, but what did you expect when he has had feelings for his childhood friend for over four years? It's not like he had a picture file in his phone filled with photos of Yuu…

God, he needed professional help.

"Mika, you look like a blond stick!" Yuu laughed and Mika allowed himself to enjoy the sound for a moment before he turned to look at the mirror Yuu was pointing at. It stretched his body until he looked more like a stick figure that a human.

"You're not better off either, Yuu-chan," he chuckled, pointing to a mirror in front of Yuu that made his head huge.

"That mirror is just showing the truth. I'm a genius."

A muffled laugh came from farther down the corridor and both teens turned to see Kimizuki try (and fail) to keep his laughter at bay.

"Oi! You have something to say, flagpole?"

Thankfully, the fight that was sure to follow was avoided thanks to Yoichi. With his kind personality it was hard even for Mika to dislike him, so when he kept the two boys apart and asked them not to fight they couldn't tell him no. Especially Kimizuki, and as a head-over-heels-in-love person himself, Mika could see he had it _bad._

The bumper cars were next. Mika was doing just fine, keeping to the edge of the ring and not hitting anyone (despite that being the goal of the game). Yuu was having none of that though and drove straight into Mika.

"Come on Mika! You're no fun!"

"No fun, huh?" Mika smirked and returned to favor, starting a full-on war with Yuu, Shinoa and Yoichi on one side and himself, Mistuba and Kimizuki on the other. There was no clear victor but the group found themselves laughing throughout the battle, Mika included.

 _I'm having fun,_ he realized with a start.

They were walking to the rollercoaster Yuu wanted to go to – a huge one with so many loops and sudden drops Mika wondered how the cars stayed on – when Shinoa pulled them aside where different cut-out boards stood. The purple haired girl insisted they take pictures and Mika scoffed but he soon found himself muffling his chuckles with his hand.

They looked so ridiculous!

Shinoa's and Mistuba's heads poked out of the holes, their bodies those of two mermaids sitting on a rock by the setting sun. The Hiragi heir had her had thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open wide as she sang "I will always love you" way off key. Next to her, Mistuba looked done with the world.

"Kill me," she muttered. "Just kill me now."

"Aw, come one, Micchan. You know you love me."

Yuu was clearly enjoying it, even if he wasn't the one getting his picture taken. With a "Oi! Flagpole! Come over here!" he dragged Kimizuki to a cut-out of two boxers. They shit-talked and bad-mouthed each other despite it not affecting the actual picture whatsoever.

Mika wasn't excluded from the fun either. After Yoichi was done taking his picture as a huge muscleman Shinoa shoved the two childhood friends' heads in the holes, not letting them see what they were supposed to be. And when they saw the picture in the she-devil's phone they didn't like it (or Yuu didn't, anyway).

Mika's body was that of a prince dressed in white, a sword hanging from his belt. In his arms he held a princess in a flowing green dress with frills on the bottom and Yuu's head poking out of the hole in the place of her head. To make matters even worse, little hearts were floating above their heads.

"-And anyway, why is Mika the prince and I the princess?" Yuu complained in the queue to the rollercoaster. Meanwhile, Mika was wondering how Yuu would react if he suddenly carried him bridal-style.

"Because you make a better princess," she answered, not bothering to turn around to look at him as she sat down next to Mistuba with Kimizuki and Yoichi in front of them.

"What's that supposed to mea-"Yuu started, but the words died in his throat when the ride started.

Mika took back everything bad he might have said about roller coasters. He now understood why Yuu went so crazy over them because they were awesome! Going up, down, having the wind in his face… it was simply amazing. And okay, he might have gotten scared at a few parts – because who wouldn't when they fall from that high up? – but through the entire ride he was smiling and laughing. (If he wasn't so absorbed by the ride he would have seen Yuu look at him from the corner of his eye and blush red like a tomato. He had to add his laugh in the "List of things that prove Mika is secretly an angel". And yes, he had a list.)

"Wanna go to the water slide?" Shinoa asked innocently when they got off the ride and Yoichi stopped being dizzy. She pointed farther down the park at what appeared to be just another rollercoaster but with log-shaped cars and water instead of rails. A car came down a sudden drop, dousing everyone on it with water. Mika might not have known the tiny girl for long but the mischievous spark in her eye was obvious.

"No, Shinoa. I'm wearing a white shirt, remember?" Mistuba crossed her arms over her chest, looking done with Shinoa's shit.

The she-devil smirked. "I know. Oh well, some other time then."

"Why, you little-"

"Do you want to go to the arcade games?" Kimizuki cut in before a blushing Mistuba was able to hit Shinoa upside the head. "I want to win something for Mirai."

The others nodded and walked to the part f the park where all the games were locating. Soon Shinoa and Mistuba were having a dance off on one of those dancing games Mika had only ever seen in movies and Kimizuki and Yoichi were trying to knock down bottle pyramids with baseball balls to win stuffed animals for Kimizuki's little sister that was bedridden in hospital. Mika was thinking what to play when Yuu stopped suddenly in front of a claw machine.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I want that," he said as if in a daze, patting his pockets for spare change.

"Which one?"

"That big one." Lying among the stuffed animals was a big black bear with a green bow around its neck.

Twenty minutes and about ten dollars later, Yuu still hadn't won the teddy bear and was ready to hit the machine with a sword (if he had a sword, anyway). Shinoa and Mistuba had finished their competition long ago and were sharing a bag of brightly colored candy that was sure to give them cavities, but who ever cared about that? Next to them, Yoichi struggled to carry the huge pink elephant he won while Kimizuki held a small stuffed puppy.

"Kimizuki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I came to visit Mirai with you? I haven't seen her in a while and I want to give her this." He gestured (albeit with difficulty) to the stuffed animal in his arms.

"Y-yeah, of course. I bet she would be really happy to see you."

Mika shook his head. It was so obvious the two boys like each other, he had seen the way each of them looked at the other when they thought no one was looking. Why they didn't say anything and just start dating was beyond him.

 _Then again, I'm not better off, am I?_ After all, it has been years since he realized what he felt for Yuu wasn't family love and he hadn't so much as dropped a hint. _But my situation is different,_ he reasoned. _Yuu-chan only thinks of me as a good friend._

Speaking of Yuu…

"This damn thing is rigged!"

"Yuu-chan, I don't think kicking the machine is going to help."

Yuu searched his pockets frantically for any more money and cheered when he found his last dollar. He was about to put it in when Mika stopped him.

"Yuu-chan, you've already spent a lot of money on this game. If you really want that teddy bear there's a stall over there that sells one just like it."

"No!" Yuu snapped, catching Mika off guard. "It won't be the same then!"

Mika sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Alright, what about this then? You give it a try one more time and if you don't catch it we'll go to another ride."

Yuu would have argued but when Mika had that look in his eyes you didn't talk back unless you wanted to make him mad.

"Fine."

Yuu took a deep breath to calm down. His friends gathered round the machine, cheering him on like he was playing football and the whole match would be decided by his next move. Mika thought it was a bit too much for a simple arcade game but he added his own "You got this, Yuu-chan" anyway.

The black haired boy put the last of his money in and started the game. His tongue stuck out of his mouth like it always did when he concentrated on something way too much. The claw moved lazily and stopped above the teddy bear. If Mika had wanted to make it seem more dramatic he would said that time seemed to slow down as the claw moved lower towards the stuffed animal, but that wasn't the case.

The claw closed around the toy, raising it in the air. As Yuu moved it towards the hole, it started to slip away. An (over-exaggerated) gasp came from the crowd of spectators (Shinoa). Now dangling only from its leg, Yuu was able to get it over the hole before it fell down.

"YES!" Yuu yelled, holding the toy in the air like it was a sports cup, and Mika was sure the entire park heard him.

"Congragilations, Yuu-kun."

"So where do we go now?" Mistuba asked, picking a marshmallow shaped like a strawberry from her bag.

"There's only one way to finish a day in the amusement park," Shinoa and pointed to the Ferris wheel. The squad run over to the ride quickly, eager to catch the last three carts, Shinoa dragging Yuu along despite his protests of "Hey! W-wait a minute!"

Comfortably sat in the second to last cart with Yuu next to him, Mika watched as the ride started and they slowly rose higher and higher. He would have been glad to just sit back and enjoy the relaxing ride if it wasn't for the nervous air coming from Yuu.

"So why did you want that teddy bear so bad?" he asked, trying to calm Yuu. _Maybe he's scared of heights? He wasn't when we were younger but a lot can change in four years._

But the blonde's words had the opposite effect. Instead of relaxing Yuu grew even more tense.

"Remember when we went to the amusement park back when we were kids?" he asked in a quiet voice that was really unlike his normally loud personality.

Mika nodded. That day was one of his fondest memories. Everyone in their little group had been saving money for a long time in order to go. They had spent the entire day going on rides, playing games and eating so much candy they all had stomachaches the next day. He remembered watching the little ones with a smile in his face as they rode the kiddie's rollercoaster he was too big to ride, remembered Akane winning a dollhouse with three dolls, a toy car and a huge stuffed caterpillar in the shooting game with her surprising good aim. He remembered the younger children wanting to go to the haunted house but being too scared to do it on their own and Yuu saying that he and Mika would come with them to protect them from the monsters and the little ones cheering. Remembered how scared Yuu had actually gotten inside, holding onto his arm so hard Mika had been sure he would have bruises the next day (but not complaining at all because it was Yuu-chan). He remembered Akane's teasing smile when they got out and Yuu was still hanging on his arm. Remembered Yuu's blushing face when she suggested he and Mika should go to the Tunnel of Love.

He hadn't known it back then, but that was one of the last days they spent all together. The next week Yuu's uncle had appeared out of the blue and adopted him.

"Well, um, you won a teddy bear like this one but you gave it to me and… I guess I wanted to return the favor." He pushed the black bear towards the other boy, looking anywhere but at him.

"You won this for me?" Mika asked a small blush on his face. He was surprised Yuu remembered that teddy bear because even he had almost forgotten. It had been almost identical to the one Yuu was giving him now but with light fur and a sky blue bow.

"Y-yeah. That's why I didn't want to just buy it. It wouldn't be the same. You won the one you gave me." Silence. Then, as an afterthought, he added "I still have it, you know. T-the teddy bear. I managed to take it with me when Guren adopted me."

Silence fell over them again, leaving each one of the blushing boys to their own thoughts. For Mika, holding the teddy to his chest and smiling warmly, those thoughts were _I can't believe Yuu-chan actually kept it after all these years_ and the normal _I love him so much_ he got at least twice a day. For Yuu, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and hearing his heartbeat in his ears like a drum, it was _Do it! Just do it, damn you!_

"Did you have fun today?" Yuu finally asked, choosing to procrastinate for a little while longer.

"Yes, it was great," Mika answered and was surprised when he realized he meant it.

Yuu smiled. "I'm glad. You normally pretend you had fun when you hang out with my friends. I've known you for years," he added when Mika's eyes widened, surprised he had caught him. "I can tell when you lie."

"I'm sorry," Mika muttered, looking down. "I just-"

"Didn't want to make me sad," Yuu continued. "I know. You've always been like that, ever since we were kids. But I like seeing you happy. Actually happy."

Mika smiled back shyly. "I'll try not to lie to you like that again." A small part of him registered a small bumping sound, like something hitting against metal, but he soon forgot about it when Yuu started talking again.

"You know… s-since you liked it so much… maybe we c-could come again sometime."

"I'd really like that. But maybe we shouldn't let Yoichi ride the rollercoaster, he was really dizzy afterwards-"

"No, I mean-" Yuu cut in but seemed to regret talking because he stopped suddenly. Mika didn't say anything and waited for him to talk.

Yuu glanced at the blond but averted his eyes immediately, a scarlet blush covering his cheeks. He fisted his hands on his knees and tried (key word: tried) to calm down. _Come on, Yuu. Just tell him. It's just Mika, he doesn't bite._

"I mean just the two of us. You and me." _Say it, just say it!_ "Y-you know… like a d-date."

 _It must be the height,_ Mika thought. _I can't have heard right._ "I'm sorry, did you say date?"

Yuu gulped. "Y-yeah. Look, I…," he took a deep breath. _Now or never._ "I _really_ like you. A-and I don't mean just as a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same but – Mika? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Yuu-chan, you idiot!" Mika's smile was bigger than ever before, Yuu doubted he has ever seen him look this happy. "Of course I like you too!"

Was it possible for your heart to skip a beat this many times? "You mean you want to…?"

Mika nodded. "When do want to go on that date?"

The two boys sat there, smiling at each other like love struck fools, both thinking if they should risk it and go in for a kiss. Whatever they decided didn't matter in the end because a thunderous "FINALLY!" came from above. They looked up to see Shinoa smiling at them, leaning so far out they were surprised she hadn't fallen off.

"Wait, you were eavesdropping on us?!" Yuu asked, face as red as the blinking lights on the Ferris wheel.

"Of course we were!" Mitsuba answered. "I thought you'd never get the balls to ask him out, Yuu!"

"Congragilations!" They heard Yoichi yell from below them. "I'm glad you finally got together!"

"Kimizuki, I think you owe me twenty bucks!" Shinoa said. The two (really embarrassed) teens looked at her incredulously.

"You betted on us?!" they yelled in unison.

"Yeah. And Kimizuki," Mitsuba gloated, "owes the rest of us twenty dollars each!"

"I didn't think that idiot would actually find the nerves to ask him!"

"Wait, even you betted on us, Yoichi?" Yuu asked. He couldn't believe it. His own friends were betting on his love life!

"I'm sorry Yuu-kun, but it was kind of obvious," he replied sheepishly. "Oh wait, doesn't this mean Guren-san lost to Shinya-san?"

"Even Guren and Shinya?!"

"Yep!"

"Someone please end this."

It was when Yuu was contemplating if the fall from this height would kill him when Mika started laughing loud like a madman.

"Mika, are you alight?"

"I'm okay. I'm just really happy."

Mika didn't expect the day to go like that, but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **P.S. That banging sound was Kimizuki banging his head against the railing.**


End file.
